Closer Than You Think
by ineXpressible
Summary: Sequel to Time. Oneshot. Ten years later Kagome is still waiting for Inuyasha to come find her.


Sequel to Time

**Disclaimer:** I own dickall

Song: Comfortable by _John Mayer

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

Ten years following her high school visit to the International Tokyo Museum, Kagome sat on a bench, staring at one display in particular. She'd never dared to read the faded letters within the case, for there were letters in the case that, in her time, had not yet been written, a terrifying thought to say the least.

Behind her eyes, which were glazed from staring too long without blinking, hid tears that burned with a desire to be let loose as a familiar voice rang through her head as it always did.

'_I'll live forever if it means that I'll eventually be able to find you. I'll always come back to you, always.'_

Kagome sighed and buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha's current day self should have come to her by now, he knew where she lived he had to be adjusted to modern day life…

That is if he were still ali-

"No." Kagome cut her thoughts short, refusing even to consider the possibility. It was not the first time in ten years that that horrifying thought crossed her mind and she knew it would not be the last.

Perhaps a fight had ensued through the letters, Kagome reasoned, and it had not been amended. She let out a choked sob, could Inuyasha be seething at her right now, without her knowing?

The temptation to read the unwritten letters was overwhelming as always and each day she returned, Kagome found her resolve slowly decimating.

Kagome stood and walked to the glass display, laying her hand on the thin translucent material that kept her from holding the pieces of paper that Inuyasha had probably cherished so long…

"If he cherished them so much…" Kagome gasped as a new probability came to mind, a haunting probability. Perhaps Inuyasha had died, for if he loved the letters so, why would he leave them where architects would later find them…and how on Earth would architects find letters over five-hundred years old…

The only answer could be in the glass before her.

OoOoO

**Closer Than You Think**

_Inuyasha,_

_Souta wants to know how you're faring, I'm quite sure that he actually misses you coming around to drag me (literally) back to the well to hunt for shards. After your little confession, I'm starting to wonder if your insistence on shard hunting had an ulterior motive, care to clear things up Inuyasha? _

_Love until the day I die,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_How touching, tell Souta that I'm fine and that I hope he's doing all right. As for any ulterior motives, I refuse to answer that question. Jeez, tell a girl that you love her and everything you ever did is suddenly a romantic gesture!_

_Love until the day I die and maybe one day more,_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_Souta says thank you for answering. If I could sit you write now you'd be six feet under Inuyasha! God, some times you're just so immature and don't even try lying to me, I know that you just wanted me back in the Feudal Era because you missed me and because you love me! You're so insensitive you jerk… How's Kouga doing by the way?_

_Maybe one day more? SIT!_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_Kouga's getting married to the wench Ayame, good thing too! Oh and I'm supposed to tell you that Kikyou's doing fine bitch and is back in the village. _

_Too bad sits on paper don't work!_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_I hate you! I hate you more than words can describe. I hope that you and Kikyou are doing fine and I _really_ hope that she doesn't know about these letters, what would she say if she found out you were two-timing her? Oh and just for the record, Hojou's going to be here soon so sadly enough I can't write a longer letter. I'm so excited, Hojou and me are going to kiss and hold each other and maybe even…_

_I'll be too busy with Hojou to sit you so it doesn't matter!_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Kagome,_

_If Hojou so much as _touches_ you I swear to God I'll rip out his intestines and use them to hang him from a tree by his scrawny little neck! For the record Kikyou and I are NOT having any relationships because the only person I wanted was you. Apparently, I'm the only person in this that feels that way._

_Why don't you sit your ass in his lap then, I'm done with this…with you!_

_Inuyasha_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha…_

_This got out of control huh? I didn't really do anything with Hojou, just for the record. Not that you probably care anymore. Maybe we can patch things up like we always do, we fight a lot, and we've always stayed best friends. I know its harder maintaining everything we have through paper, but Inuyasha, I don't know if I could survive without these letters…_

_I'm sorry,_

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_Please don't do this, don't walk away, I know you're angry but…Please don't…I'm waiting for you, I always will…_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_You have to be getting my letters, I said I'm sorry! I don't want Hojou or Kouga or any other guy! I want you, I don't want a human or a demon or anything but you! Please don't abandon me, please!_

_OoOoO_

_Inuyasha,_

_So I guess this is goodbye then?._

_Love _

_Kagome_

_OoOoO_

_I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'll never forget you…_

OoOoO

**Epilogue**

Kagome stared at the glass case with tears in her eyes, she'd just read a one-sided fight erupt between her and Inuyasha that hadn't even happened…but it had, she couldn't change the past, she knew better than that.

"Inuyasha…" She let his name slip off her tongue as she slowly backed away from the case.

_'I'll live forever if it means that I'll eventually be able to find you. I'll always come back to you, always.'_

"No you won't." She bit out accusingly at the glass, angry with herself for allowing the fight to go so far and for starting the jealousy war. Inuyasha had probably decided to marry Kikyou and forget about her.

It wasn't fair! How could he just forget about her and move on with his life when she was stuck in her world aching with loneliness and full of holes in her soul that only he could fill.

All the hate that Kagome had ever felt for Kikyou boiled as she stared at the glass case.

"I hate you Kikyou," Kagome snapped at the case, tears falling down her face in liquid beads, "Hate you!" The last part came out as a vicious scream as she slammed her fist into the glass, full of rage, shattering it and watched as a few of the letters she'd written Inuyasha fluttered to the floor.

She watched the papers fall, holding her wounded hand to her stomach, crying uncontrollably. She felt no physical pain; she was too numb from emotional pain to connect with the physical aspect of her body.

Red and blue lights flashed around her as sirens blared into her ears and yet Kagome didn't care. Let them take her, she wouldn't do anything with her life anyway…not without Inuyasha.

"All this for a boy." She muttered darkly staring at the letters that had fallen to her feet, which were now covered in glistening tears… She paused, seeing dried tears on one of the letters.

Sniffling, Kagome bent to retrieve the letter to find that on the opposite side of the letter was a familiar scrawl.

She squinted trying to make out the words, which were smudged with dried tears.

"Inuyasha?" She murmured under her breath, beginning to read the letter as a security guard rounded the corner.

"You." He started accusingly before stopping and staring at the tear-stained girl before him with wide surprised eyes.

Kagome kept her eyes on the letter.

"I'll be closer than you think, I promise…" She stared at the cryptic message as new tears shed from her eyes replacing the old ones.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She choked out, ignoring the guard who was advancing on her. Strong arms secured themselves around her in a crushing hug as a soft, loving kiss was planted on her forehead.

"It means exactly what it says, stupid wench."

OoOoO

I just remembered that time at the market,  
Snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart,  
and rolled down aisle five.  
You looked behind you to smile back at me,  
Crashed into a rack full of magazines,  
they asked us if we could leave.

I can't remember what went wrong last September,  
though I'm sure you'd remind me if you had to.

Our love was comfortable and so broken in.

I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to  
my friends all approve,  
say "she's gonna be good for you"  
they throw me high fives.  
She says the Bible is all that she reads,

and prefers that I not use profanity.  
Your mouth was so dirty.

Life of the party and she swears that she's artsy,  
But you could distinguish Miles from Coltrane.

Our love was comfortable and so broken in.  
She's perfect,  
so flawless,  
or so they say.

She thinks I can't see the smile that she's faking,  
and poses for pictures that aren't being taken.  
I loved you  
grey sweatpants  
no makeup  
so perfect.

Our love was comfortable and so broken in.  
She's perfect  
so flawless  
I'm not impressed  
I want you back.

**Comfortable** by _John Mayer_

OoOoO

A/N: And that's a wrap, I suppose if anyone needs more closure I could write a sequel to the sequel (Gets dizzy just thinking about it). I kind of like the openness of the ending personally, it lets you guys decide what happens next! Thank you to all those who reviewed Time and inspired me to do this little sequel!

* * *

Have a Heart. Please Review. 


End file.
